


Fortune Favors the Brave

by LouisaPeters



Series: Star Trek AU [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Cassian is Uhura, Confessions, F/M, Jyn as Kirk, Kobayashi Maru, Obviously K is Spock, POV Alternating, POV Cassian Andor, POV Jyn Erso, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: Cadet, soon to be Lieutenant Cassian Andor wished that Jyn Erso would just keep her head down, but he thinks the promise of her own ship and the title of Captain got her cocky, because somehow, Cassian doesn't know how, but somehow, Jyn thinks she's going to pass the Kobayashi Maru.What he doesn't understand, is why she cares so much.A Star Trek AU for an annon that request and AU based on my favorite TV show :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt on Tumblr and I have never ever written an AU before so I spent a lot of time making sure this was good. I really hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> The prompt was an AU based on my favorite TV show and it was this or Grey's Anatomy, so I chose this, seeing as they're both in space :) 
> 
> I want to thank TinCanTelephone again for spending time talking with me about AUs and letting me read all of her AMAZING stories. 
> 
> You don't need to watch Star Trek to get it, but it helps and I'm proud of my Easter eggs so :) Basically, in order to go to space and be a part of Starfleet, you need to go to the academy, all cadets need to take a test called the Kobayashi Maru. It's a unwinnable situation meant to teach you to make touch calls.

Cadet Cassian Andor could feel a headache coming on. Usually he couldn’t feel it before it started, it would just start, but today, it was worse. Cadet Jyn Erso had been insufferable since she’d taken the test.  
Scratch that, she’d been insufferable for the weeks before she'd taken the test, when she took the test, and now after she’d taken the test too. So that roughly three weeks he could not stand to be in the same room as Jyn and he was anticipating more because this was Jyn’s third time trying to take the test and she didn’t seem to be losing any momentum. 

Currently, she was chewing on the end of a pen, clipboard in hand, and leaned up against the chair in the quarters at the academy they shared. Cassian hadn’t looked up from his book on Klingon and he’d done his best to ignore her, but she was very hard to ignore sometimes. 

Cassian didn’t like failing either, so when he failed the test, even though he knew everyone did, he told himself that there was absolutely no way he could have passed and he told himself that he wasn’t command track anyways, he was going to be a communications officer, and tried to let it go. Jyn was on the command track though and she seemed incapable of letting the test go. 

“Cassian?” She looked up from her clipboard and waited until he put his book down. 

“Jyn, if this is about the test then so help me god, I am trying to study for a real exam.”

“It is about the test. We can’t all be super geniuses and get into the Academy early like you did.” Cassian flinched at her words, but she didn’t notice, pressing on. “What if we tried to get close enough to the Kobayashi Maru and beam them all up?” Cassian didn’t move from his spot on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then we hail the Klingon ships and you can talk to them?” She gestured to the book. “I mean I know that’s technically a violation of the Neutral Zone but, if you talk to them, maybe we can swing it?”  
That was definitely a headache coming.

“Jyn,” he started tentatively. “I don’t think beaming them all up will work because there isn’t enough time before we get fired on and no one is meant to pass this test.”

“What if we fire on the ships with the torpedos while we start beaming them up? Women and children first?” 

“That’s sexist and it wont work because they will have shields up and no one is meant to pass this test.” He put his book down on the glass coffee table and took his feet off of it, planting them on the ground and leaning forward. Jyn was looking back at her clipboard and exhaled but before Cassian could pry deeper, she spoke again. 

“I’m not abandoning the ship,” she said. Cassian leaned forward.

“You could. Want to know why? It’s an imaginary ship.” She opened her mouth to retort, but there was a knock on the door, short swift and loud. Neither or them moved to get it, but Jyn nodded at the door.

“He’s your friend,” she snapped. “You get it. I’m busy. Also, I hate Vulcans.” 

“You’re a racist,” Cassian muttered and rolled his eyes and rose up from the couch to walk to the door. 

“It’s not a race thing. It’s a personality thing. They’re like god damn androids, I swear,” she shuddered and protested. Cassian turned to her before he opened the door. 

“He’s going to be your medical officer, can you try to play nice?” Cassian waited for a response, but when it became clear she was not going to give one and just sat there staring at him before looking back at her clipboard, Cassian just opened the door with a sigh. Kay was standing still, a notebook grasped in his hands and looking over Cassian with critical eyes.

“Cassian, I heard about your test, my condolences. I understand it’s not in your nature to fail and-” Jyn slammed down the clipboard cutting him off. Cassian took a deep breath and looked at Kay. 

“We’re not talking about the test here,” Cassian says carefully, but he knew subtly wasn’t Kay’s strong suit and Jyn’s patience was running thin. Kay shrugged. 

“As you wish,” he said and walked over to the desk Jyn was sitting at. “Jyn, I brought the notes on torpedo speeds that you asked for. Did you want me too-” He stopped in the middle of the room. The desk are was littered with coffee cans and energy drinks and sandwich wrappers. Paper was balled up and the trash was overflowing with scribbled scrawls and notes. “Oh this is a mess.” Kay looked around the room and Cassian nodded. 

“In so many ways. Want anything, soda? Coffee? Water?” Cassian offered and moved aside, so Kay could enter the suit. 

“No,” Kay said pointedly and turned to Jyn. “Did you have me run all those calculations in preparation for a test you will never pass?” He asked. Jyn snatched the notebook without looking away from her desk. 

“Yup,” she said and started flipping through Kay’s notes. “I’m going to be your captain. It’s good you start learning to do what I say.” Kay gave a frustrated sigh. Cassian picked the book back up again and sat down. 

“The Kobayashi Maru is a impossible test. It is meant to simulate a no win situation so that commanding officers here can test your discipline. You won’t be able to pass it. Ever. Captain Krennic has programmed it specifically so that no one will.” Jyn picked the clipboard up again and rose up from the chair, walking into the small kitchen to pour another cup of coffee. She had started taking it black since this goddamn thing started. 

“I don’t need a history lesson, Kay. I need a goddamn miracle.” She took a sip of coffee and Cassian put his book down again and went to stand next to her. Maybe he could get her to sleep for a few hours, shower, or drink something that wasn’t caffeine filled. 

“Jyn, want to take a break? I’ll go see if Bodhi or Baze or Chirrut is here and we can play-” She shook Cassian’s hand off her shoulder and whipped to face Kay. 

“Did you pass?” She asked. Cassian groaned. 

“Christ, Jyn, no one passes!” He started some water for tea. It was going to be a long night and there was nothing a cup of Earl Grey couldn’t fix. “Captain Krennic programed it so no one would pass! There is a zero percent chance of you passing!” Kay coughed again.

“That’s not actually right. A zero percent chance does not actually mean something is impossible. It is a canonical example of a non-trivial event with zero probability of-” Jyn cut him off and turned to Cassian. 

“I told you I could pass!” She gloated. Cassian turned to Kay. 

“Thanks for that.” Cassian shook his head. “Whatever Kay says, ignore it, just remember. Captain Krennic is the best programmer Starfleet has seen in a while and he made sure nothing you do in that simulation will let you pass.” Jyn’s face darkened and she whipped around to the counter, so she wasn’t facing Cassian. 

“Krennic is not the best programmer the academy has seen. In a matter of fact, fuck the captain. He’s a shitty instructor and his ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow. I’m going to pass this thing if it kills me.” She turned back to Kay, who had walked over to her desk and who was starting to pour over her notes. “Did you pass?” She asked again, softer this time and more passive. 

“I chose to abandon the ship,” Kay deadpanned and gripped his hands behind his back. Jyn rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee. 

“Of course you fucking did,” she griped, but went to stand next to him in front of her desk anyways. 

“It was the most logical course of action, Jyn. If you violate the treaty with the Klingons they will almost certainly go after your ship, killing all of the crew anyways, and then declare war on the United Federation of Planets.” Kay turned to her and extended his hand for the clipboard. Jyn passed it to him. Cassian sighed and moved back to the couch, to pick up his book again. 

“Jyn, take the test again, don’t take the test again, I don’t care but you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” She turned to Cassian, eyes blazing. 

“I’m in charge here! You don’t get to tell me what to do!” She yelled. Cassian rose up from the couch again. He didn’t want to fight, he really didn’t want to fight, but this had to stop. 

“You’re not in charge yet, Jyn, you’re not a captain yet. You’re a cadet, same as me and so help me god if this doesn’t stop within the next few days, I’m going to report you to medical. Want to spend another few weeks there?” he growled. He knew it was a low blow, he would have said anything to get her to quit at this point. Jyn shook her head. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“I very much would. Jyn, I’m worried. How long has it been since you’ve slept? Showered? Drank or eaten something real?” Cassian took a step closer to her and she backed away. Cassian sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Forty eight hours, seventy two hours, and a I’d guess eighty nine hours but Jyn rarely drinks anything but coffee anyways,” Kay chimed and sat down at the kitchen table. Jyn shot him a look. Kay was undaunted. “I would assume I am close. Vulcans have amazing observational skills.” Jyn and Cassian both rolled their eyes. 

“Clearly not great interpersonal skills, though,” she bit back. Cassian closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Jyn, I really don’t want to have a repeat of last year,” he said and sank down into the couch, energy spent from fighting. Jyn sat down next to him and closed her eyes. 

“It wasn’t my fault,” she said with a sigh and an eyeroll. Cassian raised an eyebrow. Jyn rolled her eyes. “Ok, not all my fault, but I wouldn’t have been here without Saw and when he left planet without even saying goodbye, I just-” Jyn stopped. 

“Nevermind. Whatever. Point is, no medical. Not again. That was the worst few weeks of my life.” Cassian sat up to meet her eyes. They were tired, glassy, and he doubted she was seeing straight. There were dark circles under them and she was pale. He sighed. 

“Jyn, listen, here’s the deal,” he slowly started across the room to her desk. “You go eat, shower, drink some water and sleep tonight. We’ll work on this for an hour and we’ll all take it with you again.” He held out his hand. She looked at it, apprehensive and skittish from the caffeine.

“And no medical?” She asked quickly. He nodded. 

“Right. No medical.” She was still tentative and careful when she sat up from the couch and shook his hand. He smiled and then looked at Kay.

“You with us?” He asked. Kay sighed loudly. 

“While I don’t believe in deluding myself with the idea that we will ever be able to pass this test, I am sure that serving with both of you is the best possible result, as we have made an optimal team thus far in simulations so I am willing to undergo the humiliation of taking the test again.” Jyn turned to him, her eyebrow raised. 

“You are so sentimental,” she deadpanned. Cassian smirked and walked over to the desk, shaking his head. He picked up her clipboard. It was stained with sweat from Jyn having carried it around for a week. He glanced through the notes. 

“So breaking the treaty is inevitable,” he concluded and looked over at her. She nodded and picked up her coffee cup again, at alert. 

“Yeah, I’ve been looking for a way around it, but I don’t think we’ll find one.” She ran a hand through her hair and nodded. Cassian frowned down at her notes, scanning through them. The scrawling had turned nearly illegible as it ran down the page. The more obsessive it got, the less he could discern it. He’d need to keep an eye on her.

“Cassian’s negotiation skills are far above average. He’s the top of his class. We could suggest a conference with the Klingons before attempting to rescue the ship?” Kay suggested. Jyn looked up at the corkboard she was pinning articles too and nodded. 

“I’m thinking that’s our best bet. Try to explain the situation and then proceed.” Cassian shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “No it’s not. They’ll say no and then they have a heads up on us. We need the upper hand walking into this. We need an ace up our sleeve and we-”

“That’s it.” They both looked at Jyn now, who had her hands clasped in front of her mouth. 

“What’s it?” Cassian asked, curiously and walked to where she was standing to try to make sense of her epiphany. She turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“You’re brilliant,” she said and smiled. “You’re brilliant.” 

“Jyn, what is the idea you have concluded is going to work?” Kay asked, frowning still. Jyn turned to him. 

“We need the upper hand walking into this.”

“Yes. Cassian said that. Which is why we need to alert the-”

“We need an ace up our sleeve.” Cassian exchanged glances with Kay. 

“Yes, Jyn, which is why I think the torpedoes are-” Cassian was cut off by Jyn. who snatched her clipboard back. 

“No, no,” she waved her hand at him dismissively. “We need the upper hand walking into the simulation.” Cassian paused where he was standing and reached out gently, to touch Jyn’s arm. She turned to face him, her bright green eyes exploding with fireworks and burning with passion. That was the first time she had ever referred to it as a test or a simulation. The first time she’d treated this like anything but a real and genuine mission. The first time she had approached this with anything less than the seriousness and gravity that a captain would use on a real deep space mission. God, she was going to be a sensational captain. He spoke carefully. 

“Jyn, what’s going to get us the upper hand? What’s our ace?” He asked. She shook her head, smiling brighter than he’d seen her all week. 

“Lieutenant Andor,” she turned to him. “Get some rest. We’re taking off tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn Erso liked to break the rules. Some people just did it because it was what they thought was right, and that was her too but everytime Jyn broke a rule, especially a bureaucratic waste of time rule from Starfleet, she felt a rush or energy explode through her and fireworks erupt on her skin. It wasn’t hard to swipe Krennic’s access card. When she booked her third test date she leaned a little closer than usual and whispered to him that she was going to pass. He scoffed at her but he didn’t feel her hand brushing against the pocket where he kept his card. 

Sneaking out wasn’t hard. Cassian was suspicious sure, but she showered and sat down with him at the table and ate and drank some water and even took a sleeping pill before, turning in for the night. She waited until she heard his door beep shut before she shot up from her bed, spat the pill that was under her tongue in the trash and grabbed her leather jacket. 

She’d always been good with the computers and the system that Krennic used to program the simulation was no different than the one she’d hacked into when she tried to forge academy transfer papers, only this time, she wasn’t going to get caught. She spent an hour and a half on the computer, going through every possible way the simulation could go and rewriting the code herself for every possible outcome that could happen. Her notes from the weeks were comprehensive so it only took her a little over three and a half hours, before she was done, finished, and able to slip back into her suit. 

There was six of them in her future crew that lived there and they’d bunked together since freshman year at Starfleet Academy. Jyn knew you didn’t have much say over who your crew was or what ship you were, but she figured if they proved themself in training then maybe she’d be able to sell Captain Krennic or Captain Draven a good case for it. They famously didn’t get along, so one of them was bound to side with her on it. 

Baze was her tactical officer, on the security track, a crack shot with torpedos and with phaser guns as well. They’d met on the Jedha Spacecraft when they were first being transported to the Academy. He was probably the only one in her band of misfits that was perfectly suited for his role. He was large and towered over most people he met and Jyn figured, when she started the academy, that he was the kind of person you wanted on your side. 

Bodhi had gotten perfect scores on twenty out of twenty four of his major flight simulation tests, which was virtually unheard of. He was an obvious choice for a Chief Helm Officer. He was skittish around people after being subjected to Klingon torture while off planet, though, and she could see him needing to take a breath before he ever jumped into warpspeed. 

Chirrut was a counselor. Jyn had initially argued that she didn’t need one on her ship, but regulations were regulations, no matter how pointless they were and if she had to have one, she supposed that Chirrut was the best. Blind after losing his sight in a chemical accident, he was empathetic and never seemed to need to be told things to know them. 

Vulcans made excellent scientific professionals and after the planet’s annihilation, Kay had started school on earth, though he’d never quite fit in well and didn’t seem to have an easy time making friends. He met Cassian when they started Starfleet and Jyn soon after. His paper on Warp drive and the idea behind improving any ship’s capabilities with the calculation of the speed of a supernova had revolutionized starships and warp coils. 

Cassian studied linguistics. He spoke six different alien languages and fourteen dialects and variations and Jyn didn’t know how he kept them straight in his head. She certainly couldn’t. They’d met working together in a diplomacy class, which Jyn was pretty sure she would have failed if not for Cassian’s help. They both hated the heat of San Francisco and loved the flying range near Saturn. He bought her a glass of Vulcan brandy and she bet him another that she could outdrink him. She did and he held her hair when she threw it all up. 

She had thought she wanted to be a science officer when she started work at Starfleet. They had, after all, recruited her for her computer use and her father’s name, but it became clear a year in that she wasn’t cut out for science work and was much better in a captain's chair. Hot headed enough to be cocky and confident, but cool under pressure, Jyn wasn’t top of her class, that spot was for Cassian, but she was good and she knew it and tomorrow, everyone else would too. 

She had expected all of the lights to be off when she walked in. It was late and she had made sure everyone went to sleep on time, so they’d be ready for tomorrow, she said, but the light for the kitchen was on when she snuck in and Cassian was sitting at the table, with another cup of Earl Grey and his notes and textbook out. She took a deep breath and walked in. 

“Long night, Cass? I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned to bypass him, but his book was already down and his reading glasses were already off. He was sitting in the chair and leaned forward when she walked in. 

“Where were you?” He asked. Jyn shrugged. 

“Had a couple at the bar.”

“The night before the test you have been talking about for weeks? Bullshit. Where were you?”

“Getting soap. We’re out of my kind.” 

“No, we’re not. Try again.” Cassian said. Jyn groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“I was studying, okay? What are you my dad?”

“Jyn. Tell me where you were.” Cassian was leaning on the small coffee table now and Jyn rolled her eyes again, trying to hide the sheepish blush that she could feel creeping onto her cheeks. 

“I…” She looked around the room. “Made sure we were going to have a fair shot at winning tomorrow.” She met Cassian’s eyes. That was true if nothing else. Cassian rose up from the chair he was sitting on. He looked worried now. 

“What did you do, Jyn?” His voice was stiff and was trying to keep calm, she could tell. Jyn shrugged and sat down, picking up his mug and taking a sip of the tea, casually. 

“Took your advice. Made sure we can go in with an ace up our sleeve.” Cassian snatched the mug from her, tea splattered to the ground and usually he would have immediately cleaned it to make sure it didn’t stain, but right now, he seemed too preoccupied with the smirk that Jyn couldn’t seem to keep off her face. 

“Jyn, tell me what mess you made so I can get you out of it.” She pursed her lips and leaned forward, thoughtfully. 

“I stole Krennic’s card and reprogrammed the simulator.” Cassian’s eyes widened and Jyn had to avert her own, so she didn’t smile again, because Cassian was clearly not amused. 

“Jyn! You’ll get yourself thrown out, god! Do you understand how stupid that was?” Cassian ran a hand through his hair. Jyn shrugged and exhaled a long breath and waited for Cassian to be done lecturing. “You worked so hard to be here, Jyn, so hard!” Jyn picked up the mug again and sighed. Cassian went to grab his jacket from the coathanger.”Let’s go, we’re going to fix this before anyone notices.” Jyn stood up from the chain. 

“No, we’re not. You’re not going to do anything. Don’t take the test with me tomorrow if you don’t want, but you’re not changing anything and you’re not screwing this up for me.”

“Screwing up what, Jyn! They’re going to be very publicly made aware you cheated tomorrow and then they’re going to throw you out! All of your work, for nothing!” 

“It’s not for nothing, Cassian,” she shook her head and took a small sip of the tea. 

“Then what the hell is it for.” 

“I just…” She trailed off and shrugged again. “I hate Krennic is all.” Cassian scoffed. 

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry. That’s a reason, you’re right. You did it for your blatant disregard for rules and your hard on for disobeying authority figures.” Jyn leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes. She took the hair elastic off her wrist and pulled her hair up so it was off her neck. She blinked owlishly down at the glass coffee table. For the first time all week, she saw what Cassian had seen and just how bad she looked. She looked back up at him.

“You know my dad was a science officer for Starfleet, right?” She asked. Cassian frowned. They rarely ever talked about their families or what brought them to Starfleet to start with. She’d told him her father was dead and he was a Starfleet officer, that was all Cassian knew, but right then she had a hot, burning desire to show him why she scared so much about a stupid test, why this was more than a test to her and how her obsession went deeper than a competitive desire. She hated the idea of losing. She really did, but this wasn’t about losing. This was about Krennic and this was about morals. Cassian turned away from the door and faced her again. 

“I knew that, yes, Jyn.”

“Dad was a science officer, Krennic was his captain. The ship was fired on and the warp core malfunctioned. Dad and Krennic were both in the bridge, Krennic told my dad to stay and keep the shields up as long as possible, said he’d send a security team for him, but he never did. Instead, he took the escape pod and stole my dad’s plans for energy powered photon torpedoes. Dad went down with the ship and suffocated in space.” She spoke as matter of fact as a Vulcan and slowly rose up from the chair and walked to Cassian, who was still standing in the center of the room. 

“Jyn, I didn’t know. I’m sorry that-” She didn’t let him speak. 

“I don’t like losing, that’s true, I don’t like rules, that’s also true, but Krennic can’t do this to everyone.” She could feel herself getting desperate, getting louder. “Everytime someone takes that test, he takes away their choices. He left my dad in a unwinnable situation and now he’s putting me in one and I’m not going to let him.” She put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’m going to pass his stupid test and I’m going to do it with flying colors.” Cassian stood like stone in the middle of the room and Jyn let go of his shoulder. “I’ll take the fall for this. I promise, but if you want out, that’s fine.” Cassian blew out some air and shook his head. He slowly lowered his jacket back onto the hook.  
“My parents died when Klingons shot down a transport. I was six. The Admiral took me in and that’s how I started Starfleet early. I’m not of the class, but I’m not a genius, Jyn.” He turned to face her, away from the door. “I think,” he started slowly. “This situation is a little to easy for me to lose. Don’t think I like the idea of a captain being able to beat this. Means my parents could have survived, somehow. But if anyone could have given my parents a shot, it’s you Jyn.” He held out his hand for her to shake and could feel a smile melting on her face. It wasn’t a coy smile, not a cocky, one either, it was a real genuine happy smile, not because he was with her, but becasue he understood and so few people had ever understood. She grasped his hand. “It’ll be a pleasure serving with you, Captain Erso. I do believe, as your lieutenant, I can go over the mission files with you before we’re sent out to rescue the USS Kobayashi Maru.” 

“So you’re with me, Cass?” He was smiling now too and squeezed her hand. 

“All the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! I want to thank annon for this and everyone for thair kind reviews! I worked so, so hard on my first AU and I loved it! Here's to many, many more!

You needed at least five people to take the test. If you didn’t have five, they would randomly assign you a crew. You could go in with up to ten people, five serving as the bridge officers, the other as cadets, but no more than ten. When Jyn first heard that no one passed the test, it was from Chirrut, who told her to just do her best. She gathered ten people to take it with her. 

Jyn figured the more people she got, the better her chances were of being the first to pass. Her crackshot crew consisted of Bodhi, Cassian, Kay, Chirrut, Baze, Melshi, Selfa, Tonc, and Calfor. They studied together every night for a month and promised to be each other’s crew as they took it.

She had a harder time getting a crew the second time she took it, as no one wanted to fail again and Chirrut forbid him and Baze from feeding her obsession and refused to join. Kay told her there was no point, Bodhi was embarrassed, and Cassian thought she was being ridiculous. She went entirely random and screamed at three people, banned two from her bridge, but made one new friend, which she supposed was a step in the right direction. 

Captain Leia Organa was a seasoned Starfleet officer that served on the USS Alderaan and had stepped in as her communications officer. That was when Jyn found out that no one passed the test. It was statistically impossible, as Kay would comment. Leia took her out for a coffee, impressed by her tenacity, and told her that she would never be able to pass. Jyn didn’t care. 

The third time Jyn signed up to take it, she actually filled her spots, because Cassian promised everyone this was the last time. With Bodhi at the helm, Cassian as her second in command, Kay as a science officer, and Chirrut and Baze on tactics and security, Jyn felt something she hadn’t felt in a while and that was safe. This was a crew she could trust, a crew that stood by her, and a crew that wanted to help her. That was why she didn’t wear her uniform the day of the test. 

In a matter of fact, she wore jeans, her Starfleet shirt, and worn her leather jacket and Cassian Andor almost laughed when she showed up. Her dark hair was tied up, out of her face, neater than usual, and she’d washed it, which was progress. She was grinning ear to ear. Cassian rolled his eyes. She was stubborn on her best day, petulant as a child on her worst. She carried her clipboard in one hand and her bag in another and she was chatting with Bodhi, who was smiling and laughing with her. When she saw Cassian, across the hall, she grinned and sauntered over. 

“I’m not wearing my uniform,” she said and cocked her head to the side. Cassian nodded. 

“I can see that. Krennic is going to lose it.” Jyn clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. 

“That’s the idea,” she said. Cassian took a deep breath and held his hand out to take her clipboard. She passed it to him to skim before they started and she slowed her walk on the way to the simulated bridge. Bodhi jogged to meet them before Cassian opened the door.

“Jyn, listen, I reviewed the notes you asked me too and I’m going to do my best, but I really, really don’t think that we’ll ever be able too-” She turned to Bodhi, eyes bright and wide. 

“Bodhi,” she said and took a step closer to him. “Just give it your all.” Her voice was confident and Cassian couldn’t but smile too. He looked at Bodhi, who was shifting around. 

“I have a good feeling about today,” Cassian said and cracked a smile. “Jyn’s the best captain I know.” She exchanged a smile looks with him and nodded, taking a long breath and rolling her shoulders. 

“Damn right.” It was the first time she found herself doubting that in all of her career at Starfleet. Kay was already in the antechamber when the three entered. He rose up from where he was sitting and stalked over to her. 

“Jyn, you’re going to fail,” he snapped. She rolled her eyes and dropped her bag and clipboard in the corner. “Again,” he added. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there, doctor,” she chirped. Kay’s eyebrows scrunched and and exhaled sharply. 

“It’s against Starfleet Regulation to address me as a rank I have not earned yet unless we are in an official simulation or otherwise specified. Didn’t you read the rule book?”

“No,” she deadpanned and swung her foot on a bench to tighten the laces of her combat boots. Cassian adjusted the insignia on his jacket and chuckled. 

“To be fair, Kay,” he offered. “I haven’t read the rulebook since I was accepted either.” Jyn did her other boot and raised her eyebrows. 

“I didn’t even read it then,” she whispered softly and Bodhi laughed, reaching out a fist to bump her outresteched hand. “But leave it to the Vulcan to know it by heart.” Kay stiffened.

“I’m half Vulcan,” he corrected. Jyn snorted. 

“You’re annoying is what you are.” Before Kay could respond, the door to the antechamber opened again and Baze and Chirrut walked in together. 

“Jyn,” Chirrut created. “You’ll have to excuse any errors I make today. I haven’t taken a class in the duties of a security officer in quite some time.”

“Won’t make a difference. She’s going to fail again,” Baze grunted and dropped his bag next to Jyn’s. She shrugged and turned to face Baze, who towered over her. 

“Ten bucks and first round I won’t,” Jyn shot back. Baze looked at Chirrut and stuck out his hand. Jyn shook it. 

“You’re pushing your luck here, little sister,” Baze said. Jyn shrugged. Baze shook his head. “Twenty and the first two rounds.” Jyn raised her eyebrow at him and held out her hand to shake.

“You’re on.” She retired her hair and looked over at Cassian. “Do you know who’s judging the test today?” She asked. Cassian nodded. 

“Captains Krennic, Organa, Draven,” Cassian adjusted the pins on his uniform and sat down on the bench. “Is that okay, Jyn?” He asked. Jyn nodded and opened her mouth to speak but the door opened to the simulation room and Jyn turned to face it. Captain Krennic stood in the doorframe, a clipboard in his own hand as he looked up at everyone. 

“Cadet Erso has requested a reatek of the Kobayashi Maru simulation,” he read off the form. Cassian could see her tense slightly and rose from the bench to stand next to her. “She will be acting captain in this simulation. Officers will be Cassian Andor as her second in command, Bodhi Rook as Chief Helm Officer, Kay Tuesso as her science officer, Chirrut Imwe as her security officer, and Baze Malbus as the position of tactical officer. This is an hour long simulation and should be treated as a real Starfleet mission. Do you have any questions before we begin, Cadet Erso?” Jyn squared her shoulders and then rolled them out, shaking her head. 

“Not off the top of my head,” she responded, pointed and guarded. Jyn started to walk towards the door Krennic had come through, to the simulated bridge but he grabbed her arm before she could cross the door frame. She tensed. That was the same hand that had pressed the command buttons to get her father killed. It felt dirty, infested, and she wanted it off her shoulder. He loomed over her. 

“Jyn, you’re wasting your time.” His voice was low and deep but loud enough her team heard and Cassian could feel the tension in the room. It was thick and palpable. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist and she was pale. Cassian felt hot blood rush to face and he took a step forward but before he could cite the Starfleet regulation for intimidation and coercion, Jyn spoke. 

“Can I help you, Captain Krennic?” She didn’t whisper. Krennic’s lips pursed with annoyance and anger. No one else in the room moved or spoke.   
“You can’t beat it. You’ve failed the minute you walked into that room. You’ve already lost, Jyn.” Krennic’s grip tightened on her wrist, but she didn’t shy away. 

“Right now, it’s Captain Erso to you and if you don’t have anything else to say to me get the hell off my bridge.” Her voice was ice and Krennic looked shocked. His grip loosened and she wrenched her arm away. She turned to the rest of her team. “Let’s go,” she snapped and then started to the bridge. Kay turned to Cassian as they all started walking. 

“That was tense,” he observed. “Did I miss something?” He asked. Cassian couldn’t help but smile and he turned to Kay. 

“Just don’t bother her today. She’s really into this.” Chirrut raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Baze. Cassia ignored it and followed Jyn. 

The first thing he noticed when they entered the simulated bridge was that Jyn looked right at home in the captain's chair. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back, drumming her fingers on the side. The lights darkened and the controls all lit up. Cassian looked down at his screen and then back up at Jyn. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he looked over at her. If he hadn’t known her, he would have barely noticed the small shake i her fingers everytime one of them landed on the armrest of the chair or the undetectable quiver in her voice when she spoke or the wan of her face. Cassian couldn’t say he was feeling better himself and his stomach tossed and his palms were sweaty. His screen blinked and he looked up and over at Jyn, who was waiting. 

“Captain Erso,” he began and cleared his throat. “We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them.” It was the standard way to start and when she heard it, Jyn nodded curtly after taking a deep breath. 

“Alright,” she exhaled. “Let’s do it.” She leaned back into the chair. Cassian turned back to the controls. Baze was standing next to her chair and leaned down. 

“Captain,” he started. Jyn looked up at him. 

“It’s a neutral zone. There’s Klingon warbirds there right now.” Jyn looked at the screen and nodded. 

“Yes,” she mused. “Yes, it does look like there are.” She turned back to Baze. “Arm the photon torpedos, don’t fire yet, wait for my go, just arm them.” Baze looked down at her.  
“Little sister, are you-” Chirrut stopped him, waving his hand in the air. 

“You let her do what she wants, Baze Malbus,” he argued. “And you’re in charge of tactics. Arm the torpedoes.” Baze grunted, but went to his station to do so. “Always the cynic, that one.” Chirrut smiled at her. Jyn forced a smile back. 

“Captain Erso?” Kay was frowning. “Klingon ships have started firing. I highly recommend a retreat. The Kobayashi Maru is too far into the neutral zone to retrieve it without substantial damage to our hull, the warp core, and the engines. Not to mention the fact that we’ve never been able to authenticate the distress signal. Also, the torpedos aren’t strong enough to take out a warbird in the quick amount of time needed. I highly recommend a full retreat and-” She snorted. 

“You and Krennic would like that, wouldn't you?” She asked and learned forward in the chair. Kay whipped around. He looked little more than annoyed.

“Jyn, you have a chance to get us all out of this alive.” His voice was grave. 

“It’s pretend. Are you scared to pretend die?” She hissed, condescendly as she could. Kay shook his head. 

“No, not in the simulation or in real life, either. Vulcans do not feel fear. I am merely advising you of the safest course of action to save to save the most lives. A war with the Klingons would be devastating to the Federation. Are you sure you want to do this?” Jyn turned to Bodhi. 

“Shields are up?” Jyn asked. Bodhi coughed and started typing at his station, he steered a little to the right and nodded. 

“Yeah, shields are up, Jyn, but I don’t know how long we’ll have them for, They’re already at sixty percent. We’re losing them fast.” 

“I don’t care. Get close, we need to be closer to beam the people on the ship up.” Cassian could feel the simulated ship speeds up and a jolt ran down his spine as the first entered the neutral zone. For a moment, he forgot it was a simulation. 

“Captain!” He turned to her. “Three more Klingon Warbirds decloaking.There’s six total. All starting to fire at the ship. I don’t know if the torpedos will reach, should we fire?” The alarms started blaring and Jyn rose up from the chair. She turned to Bodhi. 

“Speed up, get us near that ship, we need to be closer!” She ordered. Baze looked up from the tactics controls.

“Captain, should we fire back?” He shouted over the alams. She shook her head. 

“Shields at forty!” Chirrut called. Jyn shook her head. 

“Get me closer, Bodhi! As close as you can!” His lips were pursed in concentration and his cheeks were red with a nervous blush. He was breathing heavy. 

“I’m trying, Jyn. I’m really trying!”He screamed over the alarms and pulled a leaver closer. “But you need another plan incase I can’t!” Cassian swiveled around in his chair to find Jyn standing behind him. Her knuckled were closed around the armrest of his seat and she met his eyes. He smiled. Her eyes were dancing with fire now and it was contagious. He pivoted in his seat to face her. 

“What can I do, Captain?” He asked, his voice little more than a whisper, and he wasn’t even sure if she heard him over the alarms at first. She blinked and let go of his chair walking to the center of the bridge again. 

“Hail the Klingon ships, tell them that my name is Captain Erso of the U.S.S Rogue One because we’re not Captain Orson Krennic, we won’t be abandoning anyone.” Kay blanched whiter than he was already and Cassian barked out a laugh. He really shouldn’t have encouraged her. 

“When you speak about a superior officer like that, you are bordering on insubordination.” Kay crossed his arms and Jyn adjusted her jacket. 

“Just bordering on? I might have to try a little harder then.” She turned to Cassian. They were both grinning now. 

He didn’t even care that his eardrums felt shattered with the blaring alarms or his face was red with heat from anxiety or his stomach was still knotted, just as long as she kept looking at him like that, he felt like he could do anything. Jyn closed her eyes as the shields dropped to twenty and the controls turned red and suddenly they turned black. The alarms dimmed and then stopped and suddenly the room was plunged into a pitch black. 

“What is going on?” That was Kay protesting. Bodhi gasped quickly. Baze mutered about faulty electricity and Chirrut hummed. Cassian felt Jyn’s hand find it’s way to his shoulder and grip tightly. Cassian reached his own hand up and squeezed. 

“I don’t know,” Jyn called back, but Cassian could hear her voice was smug. Kay scoffed. 

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing,” he said. 

“I don’t care,” Jyn shot back and squeezed Cassian’s hand again. 

“Take a breath and focus,” Jyn nodded as the lights flickered back on and the alarms started up again and screen blinks red. She turned to Cassian and looked down at his controls. 

“Captain, shields at ten,” Chirrut called over to her. She nodded and looked down at Cassian. He realized he was still squeezing her hand and moved to let go, but she gripped tighter and looked down at his controls. 

“We’re close enough you think?” She asked. It was the only sign of self doubt she’d given today. Cassian nodded and tried to portray a confidence he knew was going to crash the second the simulation was over. He looked up at her and smiled. 

“Light it up, Captain.” He nodded. Jyn turned to Baze. 

“Torpedos still locked and armed?” She called. Baze nodded. 

“Still locked and armed, but we don’t have enough to take out each of the ships,” Baze said. Jyn nodded at the screen.

“Just try. Fire back, use the photon torpedos!” She called to Baze. Bodhi turned to her. 

“I’m as close as I can get! Shields are five!” Jyn let go of Cassian’s hand and walked slowly back to the captain's chair, sitting down. 

“It won’t matter when we wipe out the ships,” she called back to Bodhi. Kay met Jyn in the middle of the bridge. 

“Captain,” he started. She turned to him “Captain, those torpedoes aren’t strong enough to take out a whole ship each. We’ll lose shields before they-” 

“Three of them down, Captain!” Baze called over. He sounded shocked. Jyn turned to Kay. She was grinning.

“Guess they are strong enough,” She gloated. There was another simulated explosion and the ship rocked. “How many left, Baze?” She turned to him. 

“Only one left, Captain. Locked and loaded on it.” She turned to CHirrut. 

“When it’s gone, drop the shields, prep the transport and begin rescue of the crew. Send word to Starfleet and alert medical to be ready for mass casualties.” Chirrut nodded and then she turned to Cassian. She was breathing easier now. 

“What did you do?” He asked. She shrugged. 

“I swapped the code for the torpedos,” she said and blinked. “Regular torpedos wouldn’t have taken down a Warbird fast, everyone is right about that, but energy powered photon torpedoes would.” Cassian smiled at her and she grinned back. 

“Your father’s design,” he breathed. She nodded. 

“Yeah,” she said and nodded up at the ceiling. “I figured it was only right that dad got a shot in too.” Jyn leaned down on the panel,energy spent and breathing heavy. Baze punched in a few numbers and then turned to Jyn. 

“Targets eliminated,” he said. Jyn nodded. Chirrut looked up from his controls, his glassy eyes bright with a mischievous glint. 

“We’re next to the ship, Captain. All targets have been eliminated. Shall I start and evacuation?” He asked. Jyn nodded. 

“Yeah, why don’t you. Kay, alert medical they should prepare for mass casualties from the ship and then shoot off a message to Starfleet and tell them that the USS Kobayashi Maru has been successful rescued and we’ll be heading to the nearest base,” she said. Bodhi looked up from his controls. His eyes were wide and he was grinning. 

“Holy shit, Jyn, you did it,” he breathed. She rose up from the captain's chair and walked over to where he was standing, eyes fixed on the screens, plastered with images of deep space and floating parts of Klingon ships and asteroids. She let out a long and deep breath, shaking as she inhaled. 

“Yes,” Jyn said and she looked directly at Cassian. “I want you all to remember that in about fifteen minutes when that door opens. I did this. No one else. It was me. That’s what you say.” She turned to Braze with a shaky smile. “You can keep the money. When this is all done, I’ll take that drink though.” There was the clinking of metal boots and the door to the simulation opened and Jyn turned to Cassian and smiled. 

Director Krennic was not happy, but Jyn was. In a matter of fact, Cassian had never seen her so happy. Even though they were in danger of being thrown out of the program, the academy, and blacklisted from spaceflight, he couldn't help but smile as well. She went into the interview first and was in there for about two and a half hours. When she came out, she was still smiling, it looked more forced though and Cassian couldn’t read her. That alone scared him. She was usually an open book. Cassian craned forward. She sat down in the seat next to him and Kay. 

“Jyn, how was it?” Cassian asked. She slouched down with a shrug, smile more subtle than before but still there. “What happened?” She sighed a long sigh and glanced around the room at her friends and her team. 

“I said it was all me, which it was. None of you are taking the fall for this, don’t worry.” Cassian rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I asked,” he snapped. Bodhi piped up.

“Are they going to throw you out?” His hair, usually tied back, had fallen in his face and he fidgeted with his hands as he looked at Jyn for a read that none of them seemed to be able to get. She leaned forward. 

“They’re not going to throw you out,” she promised. Cassian groaned and leaned back. Kay clasped his hands and tilted his head to the side. 

“She is implying they were not happy with her. She is trying not to worry you all and she is attempting not to speak about this on the grounds that it may incriminate someone.” Kay rose up from his seat. Jyn shrugged again. 

“He’s not wrong,” she nodded at Kay. Cassian shook his head. Memories of time he’d spent with Jyn came back in flashes. Nights at bars and studying for exams and flying through the ranges at Saturn. He couldn’t lose that, he really couldn’t. She squeezed his shoulder  
“What did they say?” Baze asked. Jyn rose to pace. Kay moved to the side to make room for her to walk. 

“Said that they don’t have the information to formally charge me for cheating but if I don’t leave willingly, they’ll do everything in their power to get it and make sure I don’t see the inside of a ship ever again.” Chirrut sighed.

“Come,” he said and motioned to the seat next to him. “Sit, there’s nothing you can do now.” She did and exhaled a shaking breath. “Tell me what they said,” Chirrut coaxed. Cassian, for not the first time, was glad that he was a counselor and glad he was their friend. 

“Organa said that I was on probation and Draven was fine with that, but Krennic’s out for my blood, said he’d never been so disrespected in his whole career here. Find that hard to believe because Captain Vader used to lecture him in front of his classes and Captain Tarkin posted all his old academy grades where the ship assignments are.” Kay spoke up finally. 

“Why did you do it?” He asked. Jyn shrugged again. 

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. I’m curious.”

“Call the press. Curious is an emotion. Didn’t know you had that,” she challenged. Kay coughed. Jyn rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice. “My dad died. It was Krennic’s fault.” Kay stopped his pacing. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. Jyn raised an eyebrow. Cassian didn’t think he could hide his shock. 

“Wow. Sorry is two emotions. That’s a record.” Chirrut smiled. Kay coughed. 

“I wasn’t on Vulcan when it was destroyed. But I lost both my parents as well. I am truly sorry, Jyn, I didn’t know.” She frowned but leaned forward and nodded. The destruction of Vulcan was something Kay never spoke about, maybe it didn’t bother him, Cassian was starting to wonder if that was really the case. Jyn spoke before Cassian could.

“Dead parents club,” she muttered. Kay stopped pacing and exhaled sharply. Cassian ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s not right. Jyn,” he finally spoke. It wasn’t his usual eloquence, but he needed to let her know. “You have too much talent and I knew about this too. I helped you even after you told me. Maybe If I tell them that-” She didn’t let him finish. 

“Self sacrificing moron. If they know you knew, we’d both get kicked out. Deny it like everyone else. They’ll kick out me, but they won’t kick out a whole team.” The doors opened before Cassian could respond. Everyone looked up. Captain Krennic stood in the doorframe. He looked at Jyn. 

“I have your confession and their denials. Even if I can’t prove it was you who stole the card and you who did the hacking, I know you’re done here, Miss Erso.” His arms were crossed and his face was stern. She clapped slowly and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Do you want a fucking medal?” She sneered sarcastically. Krennic pushed the door open a little wider. 

“Your father would have been disappointed, Jyn. You might not have known him well. I did.” Cassian felt his blood freeze and then start to boil. He saw red and he barely had time to grab Jyn, before she shot up. He gripped her shoulders and shook his head. Baze was standing too, fists clenched and stone still. 

“Let it go,” Cassian murmured. “It’s not worth it.” Attacking him in the middle of the hallway was not going to help her case any. He could feel her breath on his skin.It was coming in fast gulps and he positioned himself away from Krennic and faced Jyn as he guided her down to sit. He whipped around to face Krennic. 

“I’ll report you for that. You’ll never fly again,” Cassian growled. Krennic cocked his head to the side. 

“It’s your word against mine, Andor,” he sneered and then nodded at Kay. “Mr. Tuesso? Your turn.” Kay straightened his uniform and looked at Jyn once. She snapped up from where he was sitting before he went anywhere. He raised his eyebrows as she swallowed. 

“I don’t hate Vulcans and I don’t hate you. Any captain would be lucky to get you as a science officer. Tell them the truth, it’s okay, give someone that chance.” It was the closest he was getting to an admission of friendship and Kay stood there, unblinking and neutral as usual. Jyn reached up to her hair and undid it. The elastic was white. She gripped Kay’s hand and slipped it to him.

“White is for a surrender.” He questioned. “I didn’t think you the type.” He frowned. Jyn shrugged. 

“It’s not a surrender. White flags are ceasefires and truces too.” She let go of his hand and went back to sit. Cassian sunk down next to her and held his hand palm up, offering it to her. She shook her head. 

Kay’s interview was only about a half an hour. Jyn spent it staring at the plaster wall. Bodhi tried to talk but the only one who took him up on it was Chirrut. Baze stayed red faced and next to Chirrut, silent. Cassian, for the first time, had trouble sitting still and paced. Kay walked out from the conference room half an hour later. Krennic didn’t come out to gloat. Jyn looked at the door. The door closed behind Kay and slowly he walked over to sit next to Jyn. She uncrossed her legs and turned to look at him. He inhaled before he spoke. 

“Spartacus was a gladiator and an escaped slave who tried to overthrow Rome,” he said. “When he and his army were captured, and the general demanded to know who Spartacus was the man sacrificed himself and stepped forward as the leader.” Kay clasped his hands in front of him. Jyn frowned. “His army loved him and so every single one of them stood up and claimed to be Spartacus. No one knew who the real leader was.” Baze raised his eyebrows. 

“They all died,” Baze said, flatly. Kay looked up. 

“And that was a risk they were willing to take because they believed in the cause.” He turned to Jyn. Her face was neutral and she was biting her lip.

“What did you do?” She frowned. Kay cocked his head. 

“Told them the truth. That you had nothing to do with this. It was all me. I hacked the computers and stole the keycard. Vulcans do not like lies. The Kobayashi Maru is a cheat and a lie.” Jyn’s eyes widened and she shook her head. She rose and started to the door. Kay grabbed her arm. “For the first time, Jyn, you were right. They won’t fire and entire crew. They have no evidence against you. Captains Organa and Draven want to get you out of this. All you need to do is raise some doubt. I did my part in helping you. I am sure everyone else will do the same.”

“Not at the expense of your career!” She snapped. Kay shook his head. 

“Like I said before, we are a team, all of us. Please do not resist. You are being helped.” Jyn smiled. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly. It was the first time she’d ever been civil to him that Cassian could remember. Kay held out his hand with the white elastic. 

“Your welcome, Captain Erso.”

“Thank you so much,” her grin was explosive. Kay nodded and sat back down in his seat. 

“Do no think this all about you. We will perform optimally when we are assigned together on a ship after we graduate, in order to do that we all need to graduate.” Jyn sat back down next to him. 

“Oh there we go, way to ruin a moment.” Before Kay could respond the door opened again. Krennic stood there once more, his face was redder and he shot Kay a look before he turned his attention to Cassian. Kay nodded at his friend and Cassian rose up.

“Cassian Andor,” Krennic said. “I would hope you’re not going to jeopardize your career as well.” Cassian stood up and turned to face Jyn and Kay.

“I’m glad to see something good is coming of this situation,” he followed Krennic into the conference room and the door shut behind him. Cassian turned to the man in white and sighed. “I just feel bad,” he frowned. “It’s my fault they’re all here. I stole the card and hacked the system.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Drop me a line at thelostgalaxyinspace on tumblr to say hi or request a prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to start titling my prompts, I think. Feel free to come and say hi on tumblr at thelostgalaxyinspace also I take prompt requests and and I love talking to people!


End file.
